Liver aldolase from BC3F1 mice of different age groups are isolated and purified. Several chemical and immunological criteria show the enzyme isolated from old mice liver to be different from that isolated from young mice liver. This could be an indication of transcriptional, translational or post-translational changes of the "old" enzyme.